Howard Donald
Howard Paul Donald (born April 28, 1968) is an English singer, songwriter, drummer, pianist, dancer and record producer. He is a member of Take That and a judge on the German reality talent show Got To Dance. Early life Donald was educated at Littlemoss High School in Droylsden and worked as a vehicle painter. As a teenager he was interested in dancing and frequented the burgeoning break-dancing circuit in the Greater Manchester area, where he would first come into contact with future bandmate Jason Orange. He auditioned for Nigel Martin-Smith's new boy band project at his office in Manchester and was selected. The group was eventually named Take That. Career Nigel Martin-Smith recruited Donald, along with Gary Barlow, Jason Orange, Mark Owen and Robbie Williams to form a British boyband, Take That. The band enjoyed seven years of success until Robbie Williams left in 1995, leaving them to carry on as a quartet. Along with Orange, Donald featured less on lead vocals than Barlow, Owen and Williams during the band's first era, however did sing lead vocal on the single "Never Forget", which reached No. 1 in the UK in 1995. When Take That split in February 1996, Donald went solo and recorded a single "Speak Without Words" that is still unreleased to-date. When his solo career failed to take off, he returned to DJing. In early 1996, Donald's bandmates Gary Barlow, Mark Owen and Jason Orange came to the difficult decision that Take That was to split. They told Donald, who was not happy, but went along with their decision. In the 2006 documentary, Take That For The Record, Donald shocked bandmates with his confession of being unstable enough to have the intention of committing suicide by drowning himself in the River Thames, not long after the split. In 2005, Take That reunited for what was intended to be "one last tour" in the summer of 2006, following the release of their Greatest Hits album. In late 2006, Take That reformed and released their first studio album since 1995, Beautiful World and from it they recorded two number ones in "Patience" and "Shine".Beautiful World featured Donald on lead vocals on two tracks; "Beautiful World" and "Mancunian Way". The song "Mancunian Way" is a tribute to the band's hometown of Manchester. On Take That album The Circus, Donald sings lead on two tracks, "What is Love" and "Here". He also shares lead vocals with the rest of the band on the album's opening track, "The Garden". On the Take That LP called Progress, Howard Donald sings lead vocals on a track called Affirmation. He also plays drums on several songs on Progress album and has mixed a B-side track for the second single "Kidz" called "Revenge of the Kidz". On the latest Take That album Wonderland Donald sings lead vocals on "Every Revolution". Tours Main article: [https://takethat.fandom.com/wiki/Take_That#Tours Take That] Lead vocal (Take That) * "If This Is Love" (also songwriter) * "Never Forget" * "Beautiful World" * "Mancunian Way" * "What Is Love" * "Here" * "Affirmation" * "Aliens" * "Give You My Love" * "I Like It" * "Hey Boy" * "Every Revolution" * "Spin" Got to Dance Donald is one of the judges on a dancing show Got to Dance in Germany. Health problems During the Beautiful World Tour in 2007, Donald suffered a collapsed lung after performing a series of gymnastic stunts on stage, and was kept on a hospital ward for the two days, while the rest of the band performed as a threesome. However, Donald recovered quickly enough to reunite with the band in the final leg of the tour. Personal life Donald was educated at Moorside Primary School and Littlemoss High School. Since January 2015, Donald has been married to illustrator Katie Halil. A spokesperson for him said "I can confirm Howard Donald and Katie Halil were married at a private ceremony for close family and friends on 2 January." He is the father of two daughters from two previous relationships, Grace (born June 1998) and Lola (born February 2005). Grace was born to Victoria Piddington, while he had his younger daughter from his relationship with Marie-Christine Musswessels. He also has two sons, Bowie Taylan (born January 2016) and Dougie Bear (born February 2017), with his wife Katie Halil. In April 2010, Donald was granted a super-injunction against former girlfriend, musician Adakini Ntuli, with whom he had been in an on/off relationship from 2000 to 2008. (See Ntuli v Donald) After Ntuli engaged publicist Max Clifford and began negotiations with the News of the World, Donald obtained the super-injunction. The non-publicity side of the injunction was lifted in November 2010, in what was seen by legal commentators as a precedent in future judgements on the issuing of super-injunctions. In 2007, he sparked controversy when he expressed his view that cannabis should be legalised, saying, "If more people went out stoned than drunk I think there would be less fighting, less trouble, and less violence." He also admitted to having "dabbled with ecstasy" in the past. In June 2012, it was revealed that along with Take That bandmates Gary Barlow and Mark Owen, Donald had invested £26 million in music industry investment schemes. The news attracted controversy when it was understood that the schemes could serve as tax shelters for high-net-worth people. Lawyers responded to the claims, stating the band members "paid significant tax, and that they believed the schemes were not for tax avoidance purposes but were legitimate commercial enterprises." Category:Pages Category:Members Category:Take That Category:Howard Donald Category:People Category:Artists Category:Males Category:Take That Members